invitation
by thefudge is grumpy
Summary: takes place somewhere between 6x16 and 6x17. "that would've been a cheap fantasy. this was romance."


_(originally posted on tumblr.)_

* * *

 **invitation**

he had never really appreciated how tiny she was. a tiny, angry ball of magic. he always towered over her, at least a head or two, and that seemed _fine_ when he was threatening her or teasing her, or generally annoying her. it was cute.

but it was a different thing when, in the middle of their fighting, she pulled his shirt angrily and brought his head to her level. because that's when he became aware of their height disparity and that it _really,_ really worked for him.

the way he had to tilt his head down, the way she had to raise her chin. it was like a prelude to something breathless and toxic. something maybe neither wanted, but desperately needed.

she was staring up at him with so much fury, he could've sunk all his ships in those eyes. waves and waves of contempt. pretty intense stuff. he wondered if she ever looked at anyone else like that. he wondered if she _knew_ that she looked at him like that.

"i _told_ you not to come near me again."

"that's my favorite shirt, bon."

"shut up. shut your stupid mouth. you are the worst thing that ever happened to me and this town."

he wasn't smirking, but his lips must have done something annoying. a little excited movement.

she slapped him. hard, over the face.

"i told you i'd melt your face off if i saw you again."

kai felt the jolt of magic. her palm smashing into his jaw. a barbaric electric surge.

he rubbed his cheek. "you know i can't resist that kind of invitation."

"it wasn't an invitation, you bastard."

he shrugged. "walk away, then. let go of my shirt. and take a step back."

bonnie fumed. "i don't have to do anything. it's you who's supposed to -"

" - supposed to _care_ about your feelings and boundaries and let you heal?" he asked in a mock-sweet voice. "you must be mistaking me for that dracula grandpa you call friend."

bonnie slapped him again. this time, his ears started ringing. he had bitten his tongue.

"you really need to stop doing that."

"or what -?" she said, raising her palm.

he caught her wrist before she could hit him again. he pulled her to him.

"or i'll do something we'll both regret."

she laughed a cold laugh. "you mean hurt me more than you already have? i don't think so, asshole. you can't _possibly_ do anything worse to me -"

he kissed her.

she gave a startled, painful shriek but it was quickly muffled by his lips. he thought, for a moment, that all he'd do is swallow her screams. an enticing, but boring prospect. he expected violence. it was part of their dance. but he didn't expect to have his lungs crushed. she was tiny, but she had strength. too much strength. when she pushed him up against the wall he almost couldn't fight it.

the shock came slowly, and then all at once. she was kissing him back, but more than that, she had him pinned up against the wall like some kind of twisted role-reversal. although, she had always paid him every hurt by hurting back more. her fingers were still bunched in his shirt, as if they were still fighting with words, only now there was also his tongue and her tongue involved in this retribution. she didn't kiss with much grace, but his stomach dropped anyway, because her teeth scraped against his teeth, knocked his lips apart and sliced his mouth. and there were these strange flying things in his stomach - butterflies they were called - which rose to his throat and choked his breath as she swept his tongue into her mouth, marking him in some shameful way. because he'd never felt like this before, and he kind of resented the sudden nervous bobbing of his adam's apple. she must've known. it really was revenge.

it got worse when her fingers moved from his shirt to his stomach, the very place where insects were crawling with intensifying chaos. her hand skimmed under the hemline and touched his skin.

he moaned into her mouth. she must've known. she traced one finger up and down his abs and he shivered. she started kissing the edge of his jaw, her lips scratching his stubble, doing weird things to his sense of control.

when she planted the knife, he sighed with relief. deep in his entrails. the metal plunged in with a soft hiss. he felt a burning warmth somewhere below, below the tipping point. she twisted the knife in with satisfaction.

he held onto her waist as his knees gave in. the tiny creature towered over him. he imagined grabbing that pert little ass, twisting them around and pushing her against the wall, feel her legs around him. she was so small, she could wrap herself around him until he had all of her.

but this was better. that would've been a cheap fantasy.

this was romance.

bonnie panted. she smiled, vicious in victory. he was kneeling at her feet. "don't come here again, unless you want round two."

kai coughed a bit of blood. he smiled back. _dammit, bon. you know i can't resist that kind of invitation._


End file.
